


We Will Fall Together

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, M/M, Male Homosexuality, archangel!castiel, dark!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decided to join his brother Lucifer by falling and becoming his right hand in Hell. He escaped being trapped in the cage and now rules Hell, following the last instructions that his brother had given him.</p><p>"Ready the boy king, break the seals, set me free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://sammyisgone.tumblr.com/post/64427964620/for-the-anon-who-requested-dark-gabriel-when)

    Gabriel loved his wings now, more so than he ever did in Heaven. Maybe that was just pure vanity getting to him but, he didn't care. That was the perk of being an archdemon, right? Several times a day, he would stretch them out and admire them, threading through and grooming them. The gold that used to cover them had gained a darkened iridescence that shimmered with reach movement. White feathers were still scattered throughout, mostly in the down, but had burnt, black edges. There were parts that had been scarred during his fall, or in various fights, where the joint was bare, but that was part of the appeal. Gabriel had fallen, broken and tainted, and he loved it.

    It had been hard following Lucifer, leaving their other brothers behind. Gabriel knew it was the right thing though. Humans were an annoying and pointless pestilence. All they did was destroy what used to be a perfect world. In all fairness, he didn't completely blame them. Polluting was in their nature. It was really God who polluted the earth with them. However, the invading species still had some benefits to offer. Gabriel chose to excuse them when it came to the way they had practically perfected refining sugar. His favorite store to frequent was a small, secluded shop in New York that was only kept open by the archdemon's...influence. It carried many rare, hard-to-get confectionaries that Gabriel was near addicted to.

    "Hey, Rog--" Gabriel's smile quickly dimmed as he noticed the counter covered in blood. He slowly walked up to the counter and peered behind it. Yep. That was definitely what used to be Roger. Gabriel snapped his fingers and locked the shop. He wasn't in the mood for distractions. A few symbols were burned into Roger's chest and Gabriel sighed, rather disappointed that his second favorite human had been killed for some enochian threats. It was not classy and SO fifth century. As he looked closer, he smirked, recognizing the handwriting. Castiel.

    After Gabriel had left, Castiel was promoted to archangel status due to his loyalty and fighting prowess. Even he had to admit, the archangel had some moves. More than a few of the scars Gabriel so greatly admired were given to him by Castiel. In fact, those tended to be the ones he loved the most. A sudden craving to see the archangel overcame him. The way they fought was so fluid, almost beautiful, because they had grown up knowing each other so well. He needed it. He needed Castiel.

    Gabriel quickly flew to an unwarded, abandoned warehouse somewhere in Ohio. He summoned a few demons and ordered them to keep back until he said. It didn't hurt to have a little backup.

    "Castiel!" Gabriel shouted, grinning. "How about you get that sweet, feathery ass down here so that we can talk about that little message you left me?" He looked up and frowned a little when the angel hadn't shown up after a few minutes. "C'mon, baby, don't leave me hanging! I'm getting blue balls here!" Lightning flashed through the sky and the grin reappeared on Gabriel's face as his golden eyes went black. Castiel landed in the middle of the room, jet black wings folded around him like a shield. As he stood up, his wings moved to reveal him sporting a frayed, khaki trenchcoat and a blue tie. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Gabriel, an archangel blade in each hand.

    "Hello, Gabriel," He stated, barely nodding to acknowledge the archdemon. "You went too far in Denver."

    "Come ON, Cassie," Gabriel loved the way that the angel cringed at the nickname. "It was just a little university shooting. I got to have a little fun before our bro starts kicking it again on the surface." He unfurled his wings and produced a blade in each hand as well.

    "There were twenty shooters. Hundreds died," Castiel reminded him, gripping his blades a little tighter. "I don't believe that qualifies as a 'little' shooting." Gabriel laughed and twirled the blade in his right hand. 

    "You are the cutest thing when you're angry," Gabriel smirked. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "So, we gonna do this? I know the perfect place to leave a scar on those pretty wings."

    He braced himself when he saw Castiel start to lunge forward to attack. Gabriel ducked under the incoming blades, pressing his wings flat against his back. Once he was clear, his wing shot out in an attempt to trip the archangel. Castiel jumped over the wing, causing the tails of his coat to flare as he turned around. Gabriel turned around as he stood back up. They started to circle, each trying to anticipate the other's next move. 

    "You're an abomination, Gabriel," Castiel reminded him. The archdemon was a little shocked at first, but threw back his head and laughed. 

    "How can I be?!" He yelled back, a hint of hellish growl in his voice. "Daddy made me like this. Don't you get it, Castiel? I was supposed to fall. You were supposed to rise. He knew we were supposed to fight like this! Equals for eternity, because he made us this way. Isn't that just SICK?" 

    Castiel came at him overhand with both blades and Gabriel blocked them. He grinned at the archangel as he tried to overpower him. A wing flew out and threw Castiel against a wall. The wall cracked and the angel sunk down, breathing heavily. Gabriel sighed and walked over to Castiel, twirling his blades in his hands. He kneeled down in front of him.

    "Let's be real, Cas," Gabriel's tone lightened and he removed the black from his eyes. They shone golden, reminiscent of his old wings. "I don't like this anymore than you do...Okay, maybe a little bit more than you do, but all and all, I'd rather we were on the same side." He folded his wings behind his back a bit, attempting to look less threatening. "Think of the things we could do if you just joined me! I know you don't want this anymore either."

    "It's not about whether I want it," Castiel struggled to sit up, cringing as he tried to lift one of his wings. "I have to because they are my orders. Michael insists on it."

    "Miiiiicheal," Gabriel repeated in a teasing voice. "Right. Because Dad is gone, he thinks he's calling the shots." He stood up and looked down at the archangel. "You should really try a little rebellion. It would look hot on you." He concealed his wings and started to walk away.

    "We aren't finished here, Gabriel," the archangel stood up shakily, one wing still a little limp. 

    "Yeah we are," He declared, turning to face Castiel. "How about you go check up on your little boytoy instead? I have better things to do." Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone in a rush of wings. 

    Castiel collapsed back against the wall and closed his eyes as his body healed itself. What had happened to Gabriel? To a brother that he thought he knew and trusted? He shifted his wing and brought it forward. As the blueish black feathers came into vision, Castiel took notice of the damage his wings had taken over the centuries. His scars were visible, but nothing compared to Gabriel's. He could always tell which ones the archdemon inflicted. They were the ones that were the most obvious. While Gabriel's grace was twisted and corrupted, Castiel knew that all he wanted was someone to share his pain. That was why he never won against his fallen brother. The day would come when they would realize that they both never used their full strength. Castiel just hoped that Gabriel would understand why before then.

    The archangel let his wing fall back behind him as he stood up. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel was right. He needed to go check on Dean. Last time they spoke, he mentioned that he was worried about Sam, and maybe Dean had some new insight for him.

                                                                                                                                 * * *

    Gabriel took a drag of his cigarette as he stood outside a dingy hotel somewhere in Iowa. He leaned against the ice machine and let out the smoke. Fuck what anyone said. Smoking totally made you look cool. The door to one of the rooms opened and a tall man with a shaggy mop of brown hair stepped out, tentatively. Gabriel dropped his smoke and ground it into the pavement with his foot. 

    "Sam, over here," He hissed, causing the man to turn and walk toward him. 

    "I've been calling you all day," Sam huffed. "Where have you been?" Gabriel smiled and grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling him closer. 

    "I'm a busy demon, kiddo," the archdemon explained. "Now, what did you want?"

    "You know exactly what I want," Sam growled, pushing him against the wall next to the machine. 

    Gabriel smiled and licked his lips a little. "Do I? I think you'll have to remind me." Sam's lips attacked his with a fierce hunger. The boy was getting stronger and more demanding. Everything was going according to plan. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared in one of the empty hotel rooms. Sam broke the kiss and pushed the demon onto the bed, hunger consuming his eyes. He pulled a knife out as Gabriel took his jacket off, leaving him on the bed in just a worn tee shirt. 

    "Getting right down to it, huh?" Gabriel smiled as Sam straddled him and made a small cut along his collarbone, cutting the shirt as well. He let out a small moan as Sam latched on and started to suck. One of Sam's hands tangled in Gabriel's hair and pulled his head back, giving Sam better access to the cut he made. The demon's hips hitched as Sam started licking the cut, slowly then faster. Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled him away, smiling when he saw black covering his eyes. He pulled him up and kissed him, the lingering taste of tobacco and his own blood mingling in their mouths.

    Gabriel loved how primal Sam got after indulging. Sam broke from the kiss and grabbed where he had cut Gabriel's shirt, ripping it down until the demon's chest was completely bare. His hands trailed down the exposed flesh and cupped Gabriel, causing him to buck up a bit, looking for more friction. Sam quickly got off of the bed, shedding his shirt and pants before practically tearing Gabriel's off. 

    Sam climbed back onto the bed, between Gabriel's legs, and licked the length on him, causing the demon to shudder. This was definitely the best assignment Lucifer ever gave him. He tangled his hands in Sam's hair as the human went down on him, tongue lapping against the underside of his head and teasing the slit at the tip. Gabriel let out several moans, his breath hitching a bit every time Sam's cheeks hollowed. He whined a little once the wet heat left, only to feel it return teasing at his hole. Gabriel opened up easily, Sam barely having to do anything before sticking a finger in. 

    "How are you always ready so fast?" Sam asked, bending over and licking a little at the still bleeding cut before slipping a second finger in. Gabriel opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by fingertips pushing against his prostate, causing him to let out a moan accompanied by slurred enochian. 

    "I just am," the demon breathed, his eyes going black like Sam's. "Now, were you gonna fuck me or what?" Gabriel was sure that the speed at which Sam removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock was some kind of world record. Sam barely gave him a chance to adjust before pounding into him, sucking at the chest laceration like mother milk. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, breaking the skin and leaving red marks all over the hunter's back, digging in especially hard with every thrust. 

    Sam finally let up on the wound, red and purple rings starting to surround it, and chose to occupy his mouth with Gabriel's. Sam craved the way that Gabriel could make him feel. Alive and powerful and, demon or not, Gabriel made him feel wanted. He bit the demon's lip and moaned, already starting to feel himself tip over the edge. If the amount of precum between them was any indication, Gabriel was pretty close too. Sam thrusted a couple more times before crying out, a sound that Gabriel returned soon after, decorating both of their chests with cum. 

    After catching his breath a little, Sam rolled off of the demon, stretching out next to him on the bed. Gabriel snapped his fingers lazily, cleaning the two of them up. He turned his head, looking at the boy king, destined to become his brother's vessel. Gabriel laughed a little to himself. Lucifer would be pissed as hell if he knew the things the demon had done to the body he was going to eventually possess. 

    "So, sugar, ready to go send some demon ass back to hell?" Gabriel asked, sitting up on his elbows. Sam opened his eyes and they were still black. The demon smiled. 

    "One more round?" Sam suggested, grinning.

    "Only because you're so juiced up you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me," Gabriel agreed, moving to straddle the hunter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I wanted, but it needed to be posted. :)

   Gabriel slipped out of the dingy motel bed once Sam had passed out. He circled around, then touched a couple of fingers to Sam’s forehead, implanting some memories of hunting demons. As long as he thought his powers were being used for good, the young hunter would follow Gabriel anywhere and believe anything he said. How weak. The demon quickly flew off once he was done, choosing to find more exciting things to occupy his time.

   While being the most powerful demon in hell had its perks, it was also a giant pain in the ass. That was one thing that he couldn’t wait for once Lucifer came topside. Getting a fucking break. Every five seconds, he was getting a call from stupid demons who had to have their hand held through every possession. Couldn’t an archdemon slaughter some virgins in peace anymore?

   “Yo, Beels!” Gabriel called out as he slowly slit the throat of a young, blond woman. He was muttering some enochian when a tall, thin, dark-haired man appeared next to him, sporting a crisp suit and an iPad.

   “I’d really prefer it if you didn’t call me that, sir,” the man drawled, rolling his eyes. “My name is Beelzebub.”

   “Would you prefer ‘Bub’ instead?” Gabriel offered, tossing the girl to the floor.

   “Beels it is,”The demon sighed then looked at his iPad and marked something off. “This is seal 37, right, sir?”

   “Damn straight,” the archdemon finally looked up at Beels and raised an eyebrow. “New meat suit? I like it.”

   “Kind of you to notice. Now, is there a reason you summoned me besides the absolute pleasure of being in your presence?” Beels asked, clutching the tablet to his chest.

   “Can you do something about these calls?” Gabriel responded, dusting himself off. “Aren’t you supposed to be answering, then passing on the ones I actually care about?”

   “I believe you specifically told me,” the demon cleared his throat and recited in Gabriel’s voice, “Beels, I want you to send any calls about any of the seals directly to me, capeche? Every. Single. One.”

   Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his assistant. “You could have screened them a little,” He scoffed and walked away, arms behind his back. “For now let’s just do high priority. Ali and Lilith can troubleshoot most of the dumbasses, even kill them for ignorance if I’m lucky. Right now, I’m most interested in hearing about sightings of the Winchesters or my brothers. Particularly Castiel.”

   “Yes, sir,” Beels nodded and swiped a little on his tablet. “Speaking of which, there has been a Castiel sighting at one of the seals, trying to prevent it from opening.” Gabriel turned on his heel, and walked back over to the demon.

   “Is he with anyone? Winchesters? Michael?” He leaned over to look at the iPad and Beels turned it away quickly. “Is that...Is your background One Direction?”

   “Their music speaks to me, sir,” Beels explained. “And no, he appears to be alone.” Gabriel took off almost immediately, leaving the demon surrounded by blood and dead virgins. Beels sighed and cleaned up the mess, humming “Story Of My Life”.

  
  


   “Chdr oiad niiso…” Castiel chanted over the subterranean altar, struggling to keep up the barrier around himself as demons collided into it, trying to stop him. “Izizop oiad...Mahorela obza…” The room suddenly went quiet and Castiel noticed that the demons had stopped coming at him. He looked up and saw that the room was empty, but his grace told him that he wasn’t alone. Grabbing his blade, he lowered his barrier, bracing himself for an attack.

   “Jeez, Cas, take a chill pill,” the familiar voice washed over him and the archangel turned toward it. Gabriel walked out of the corner, eyes covered in black.

   “Why are you here, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, confused. “There are other, more important seals.”

   “I could ask you the same thing,” the archdemon reminded him, circling the alter. Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Gabriel interrupted. “Orders, I know,” He sighed. “I can’t wait until you get sick of that and join me.”

   “I will never fall that far,” Castiel stated, and let out his wings in anticipation of a fight. Gabriel chuckled a little and released his wings as well. The small, underground room pulsed with the combined grace and power.

   “How about this,” Gabriel licked his lips a little and gripped the blade in his hand. “You out match me this time, and this seal can stay closed. Deal?” Castiel stared at the archdemon, conflicted. He had his orders to close the seal, but he refused to use his full strength against Gabriel.

   Before Castiel could answer, the demon was attacking him. He put his wing up in front of him and blocked the attack, stumbling back with the force. Why was Gabriel fighting so hard? Castiel moved his wing and brought his blade up, slicing and slashing at Gabriel, forcing him backward. The archdemon hit the wall and looked up as Castiel brought a blade to his throat. His wings were pinned, and he knew if he moved, he was dead. Gabriel panted a little and smiled and let his eyes slip back to gold. “Looks like you win,” he sighed.

   “I’m sick of fighting, Gabriel,” Castiel admitted, his face softening. “I just…” His eyes darted around the archdemon’s increasingly confused face. “I want things to be like they were.”

   “Things will never be the same,” Gabriel explained. “I’m ruling hell, you’re Michael’s lapdog, and this is the apocalypse. Any time we had for change has gone and past for good.” Castiel pressed the blade closer to Gabriel’s neck as he leaned in. The demon stood still as Castiel moved closer, abandoning anger for...was he feeling nostalgia?

   “You don’t remember, do you?” Castiel realized, his eyes widening. Gabriel frowned and narrowed his eyes.

   “Heaven? I don’t care, Cas. My real life started once I fell,” He stared into the archangel’s eyes. “I remember a little. Why does it matter?”

   “Because you don’t remember me,” Castiel dropped his blade and softly grabbed Gabriel’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Once the archdemon gave in and parted his lips, memories flooded into his mind.

   Gabriel remembered meeting Castiel, just after he had been created. He was small and shy and full of promise. The second Gabriel saw his bright blue eyes, he fell in love. He took Castiel under his wing, showing him friendship and how to adore humanity. No one else saw what they saw in each other. They would spend years on the most beautiful coasts in the world, enraptured in nothing but the other. Love was all they had, and all they needed.

   When Gabriel chose to fall, Castiel tried to stop him. They fought and fought, the older angel finally overpowering the younger. Gabriel had left both his body and heart in pieces. God placed him back together, making him stronger, but then left, leaving Michael in charge. Castiel was so overcome with grief that all he could do was follow orders. By being a good soldier, he didn’t have to think.

   “Olani hoath oi…” Castiel whispered into the kiss. A tear fell from Gabriel’s eye as Castiel licked the demon’s lips and behind his teeth. He remembered heaven. He remembered Castiel. Then he remembered why he fell.

   Gabriel’s eyes shot open and he pushed the archangel away. Castiel stumbled backward, confused as the demon stared at him. His eyes went black and he flew off, leaving the archangel crumpled on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian translated by This lovely generator

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scene inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3FLpc-5yvM)


End file.
